izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jon
Name: Jon Species: Human Height: Same as Zim Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Spiked Symbol: Skull Favorite Color: Red/Black Age: Same as Dib Birthday: October 31 Love Interest: Liz Most Likely to Say: "Let's get our prank on!" Least Likely to Say: "What did we have for homework last night?" Gender: Male Physical Appearance Jon's hair is brown, short, and spiky. His skin is pale and his pants are black. He sports a red jacket, a white t-shirt, and a skull pendant. His eyes are emerald green. His boots are deep red. Past He was an outcast at his old school because he typically made fun of everyone and irritated all his teachers by frequently coming to class late and refusing to answer any questions he was given. When he moved here nothing much changed, exept for the fact that Mr. Simons (his teacher) never gets annoyed by his remarks, and he seems to be more popular with a certain gender. Relationships Zim When he first met Zim, Zim called him a pathetic human worm and shooed him away. He pours water on his head because he enjoys his screams of pain and finds his shouting funny. Zim, claims he is not afraid of Jon, but Jon can simply say something that sends Zim screaming in terror. Dib When he met Dib, Dib would not stop talking to him. He thinks Dib is annoying, and finds it amusing when he is teased by everyone else, this is odd, seeing as May acts in a similar way, and Jon is best friends with her. Dib attempts to protect Zay from Jon's pranks, making Jon like him even less. Gaz He thinks Gaz is cool and funny because she teases everyone, just like he does. He tends to interact with Gaz more than most other people, (Excluding May and Liz), and Gaz is shown to actually enjoy being in his company, despite her like for solitude. Zay He doesn't talk to Zay, but he thinks she's pretty and sweet. That makes him sick. Zay doesn't like Jon very much, because of his behavior, and tendancy to prank the ones she cares about. (Dib) Jon frequenty makes fun of her, and tends to pull pranks on Zay more than anybody else. But despite all of this, Zay is always there for Jon when he needs someone, and vise-versa. Liz Jon has a crush on Liz, he can relate to her in some ways and he thinks she's really cool and likes her scrapbooks. He was angered when Sol called Liz a defect, and was also angered when Sol destroyed one of Liz's scrapbooks, but Sol had destroyed te copy he had created, he later returned the original to Liz, causing her to blush. He likes to make her laugh, and thinks that they work together well. Liz is the only one who is ever safe from his schemes. May May is Jon's bestest friend. He likes to listen to her stories and show her his scrapbooks. She doesn't think his pranks are rude, she thinks they're pretty funny. It has been hinted that he has feelings for her beyond friendship, but May never seems to notice, and Jon seems to forget about it afterwards. Mia Jon and Mia have never gotten along, they attempt to stay away from each other, but since they are both good friends of May, it doesn't really work. Mia nad Jon never stop fighting, but when they do, it's only because May is there to force them to. Gem At first, Jon found Gem kind of pretty, but as he got to know her better, he was soon sickened by her, and didn't hesitate to launch a flaming water balloon at her. He refuses to talk to her if he doesn't have to, and her lady-like behavior disgusts him. The only thing the two have in commen is a strong dislike for Zay. RITA RITA is shown to have a small crush on Jon, and Jon is friends with her. He tends to tell her things that he wouldn't tell anyone else. He feels like she understands him better than most other people do. RITA actually obeys Jon, and will do whatever he asks, Zay once commented that she listens to Jon better than she listens to her. Deathbloom Jon and Deathbloom are friends, seeing as both of them seem to hate most of the same things. Deathbloom has shown that she has feelings for Jon beyond friendship, but Jon isn't quite sure about his feelings for her, due to the fact that he already likes Liz. En Jon and En are okay friends. Jon doesn't seem to prank her as often as he does the others, and finds her very funny. The two believe they might've had feelings for one another, if they both already didn't like someone else. They both seem to like torturing Zim, even if they have different reasons for doing so. En once encouraged Jon to keep messing around with Zim, to which he happily complied. Personality He is your typical, prankster boy. He has simialrities to Gaz, but mostly he isn't like anyone you would ever see. He'll make fun of almost anyone, and he doesn't care about their opinion. He has a soft side to him, and can be kind of silly at times. He considers everyone a target to his never ending scemes, (Everyone Except Liz), and won't hesitate if they're an easy shot. He likes to make scrapbooks and is angered if anyone's is destroyed. He has a bit of a temper, but it can be soothed quite easily, you just need to know what to say, and what emotions to find within him. He likes to write, and he is quite good at it. He is an excellent dancer and is very flexible. He doesn't sing often, but when he does, he is very talented. He is considered by most, the king of pranks. Trivia He carries around many tools used for pranking inside his jacket, a staff, a thermos, a large array of water balloons, and a slingshot, are only a few things. Liz is Jon's only crush so far. He used to make scrapbooks in the past, and still has a few of them. He bites his bottom lip when he aims. His favorite song is, "Dangerous" By Michael Jackson, because it reminds him of how he fell for Liz. His favorite animal is a weasal, (Can you guess why? XD) He loves poetry. He is an excellent dancer. He won the talent show at his old Skool four years in a row by doing the moonwalk. He can play three different types of guitars (Electric, Bass, Acustic) He is quite popular among the ladies, who have started calling him "Dangerously Dreamy" He took an interest in Gymnastics and Acrobatics when he was younger, so he is quite agile, and flexible. His full name is Jonathon Augustas Tyler. He is the personal favorite of his creator out of all the characters she has created. He loves bugs. He is extremely difficult to prank. He dislikes being called Jonny. He doesn't like being teased about his admirers He idolizes Shakespeare in the poetry world. He was born on October 31st. He hates being called Romeo. He dislikes anything bright and sunny. Jon seems to support ZADR, thinking that it makes a small amount of sense, in it's own way, but it also slightly sickens him. His favorite movie is Beetlejuice. His favorite band is Eiffel 65. He has a total of nineteen admirers in all. His creator originally named him Mark, but soon changed it to Jon. Admirers Being quite popular with the ladies, Jon has come across quite a few girls that have taken a liking to him. *Liz (Current, Possibly) *Kira (Past, Confirmed) *Deathbloom (Current, Confirmed) *Mas (Current, Confirmed) *Sadi (Past, Confirmed) *Zeel (Past, Confirmed) *RITA (Current, Possibly) *Jessica (Current, Confirmed) *Tak (Past, Comfirmed) *A Large Handful of backround girls (Current, Confirmed) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia